1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support devices and more particularly pertains to a new cornice installation support system for that will support cornices of different widths at varying heights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, support devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,844; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,774; U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,916; U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,441; U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,028; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 353,754.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cornice installation support system. The inventive device includes a pair of support devices. Each support device comprises a tubular member, an extension arm and a support mount. The tubular member has a first end and a second end. An elongate extension arm extends the tubular member. The extension arm has a shape adapted to fit in the first end of the tubular member and has a first side with teeth thereon. A first and second bore is located in the tubular member. The first and second bores are diametrically opposed to each other. A gear extends the extension arm out of the tubular member. The gear has teeth thereon. A rod has the gear mounted thereon. The rod is rotatably mounted in the first and second bores, and the gear is intermeshed with the teeth on the extension arm. A mounting assembly receives the cornice. The mounting assembly has an L-shaped portion and is mounted to an end of the extension arm.
In these respects, the cornice installation support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of that will support cornices of different widths at varying heights.